fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Bunny: Shopping Avenger/Outer Space Mission
Lola and Babs approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Lola said to Babs, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Lola's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Bugs was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Bugs?" "Bad news, Lola." Bugs told her. He found that something was going awry in space and in Peru. "The space agency's missing a shuttle, and Peru just reported the sun's gone total blackout!" "Marvin and Tyr'anhee." Lola interpreted the situation. "When do I leave? "As soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first." Bugs replied. "Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a space jetpack, a heavy astronaut's suit, and an astronaut's helmet. "Good luck with the shopping!" Lola quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Babs followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and landed on top of another shelf that held what looked like a dirndl. "No!" Babs called out quickly. Lola lept onto the next one and quickly grabbed what looked like the astronaut's helmet. "Go, Lola, go!" As Babs marked the box next to the helmet drawing with a check, Lola jumped off and landed on her feet on the floor. She ran up to another shelf and picked up the jetpack. "You're doing it, Lola!" Babs cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a football helmet. "Pull it together, Lola!" Babs said, marking a check in the box near the jetpack drawing. Lola remembered the football helmet wasn't what she required, and quickly grabbed the heavy silver and white space suit nearby. "That's it!" Babs said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the space suit drawing. "Hooray!" Babs cheered. "Next stop, Outer Space!" They paid for the gear they got for Lola, and thankfully, Babs had her own that was pretty much like Lola. They geared up and set off for Outer Space. There, Marvin and Tyr'anhee stood in their shuttle on the moon, a space mirror nearby. Marvin pressed a button on his remote, and the space mirror turned, darkening the Earth and the Moon as a ray of light bounced off the mirror and onto the Moon. Marvin and Tyr'anhee's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Lola standing there, in the space suit, helmet, and jetpack, smirking. "Lola Bunny!" shouted Marvin. "What are you doing here?" "Breaking up your party, Marvin." said Lola, smiling." "You know how my feelings get hurt when you don't invite me to these deep space freak fests." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Marvin and Tyr'anhee in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Lola smashing the space mirror, bringing the sun back to light on Peru and so that the shuttle can go back to the Space Agency. THE GLOBE -RACE RESULTS- -EXTRA- -BOX SCORE- THE HEARTTHROB OF HOOPS SHINES IN OUTER SPACE! Spacey Super-Villains Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions